prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG48
Mirai e! Eien Fumestu no Purikyua Faibu! is the 48th and final episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 seasonal continuity, and also the 242nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis With the Cure Rose Garden destroyed, everyone has lost hope. Except for Cure Dream. She encorages her fellow Pretty Cure members to continue fighting. They continue fighting the Boss, who is still easily overpowering them. The Boss explains he created Eternal so he could steal every single precious item from diffrent worlds so he could be affluent. The Boss proceeds to kill Flora but soon Mailpo begins to emit many letters. The Cures and Milky Rose combine their powers to weaken the Boss. With the help of the Four Rulers, Coco and Nuts with all of their powers and feelings sent to Mailpo the Cures and Milky Rose are able to use their final attack, Floral Explosion. The Boss is defeated as Anacondy soon appears and distracts the Boss. The Cure Rose G arden is soon restored. Meanwhile, all of the items Eternal has stolen are soon returned to their respective worlds and the Eternal museum is diminished. Now that the Cure Rose Garden has been restored everyone is happy. Flora thanks everyone but has one thing to say to everyone one. She will die. She asks everyone to look after the Garden when she is gone, and to help the future Pretty Cure. She disappears. She leaves a seed, which will grow to be the new guardian of the Cure Rose Garden. Nozomi is writing a letter to Coco on how everyone is doing. Bunbee has his own business, Syrup has become a better postman, Rin and Karen are looking after the Cure Rose Garden's flowers, Milk is guiding tours around the garden, Mailpo and Syrup are still together and Mailpo can turn into a rose, Natts and Coco are looking after the Palmier Kingdom. All the Cures have also achieved their dreams; Rin has become an accescory designer, Urara has become a famous actress, Komachi has become a novel writer and Karen is helping the Palmier's residents medically. Everone comes to Natts House to see that Flora's seed has grown a shoot. They all decide to look after the seed until it blossoms. They all say Nozomi's catch phrase ''Kettei!, '' the seed is looked at one more time and the show cuts to credits. Major Events *The Boss is defeated *Flora dies *Bunbee owns his own company *Rin becomes an accesory designer *Urara becomes a famous, sucessful actress *Komachi becomes an author *Karen becomes a medic to the citizens of the Palmier Kingdom *Eternal is destroyed *The Yes Pretty Cure 5 continuity ends Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara *Akimoto Komachi *Minazuki Karen *Milk Mascots *Coco *Nuts *Syrup *Mailpo *Four Rulers Villains *Boss *Anacondy *Bunbee *Kawarino Secondary Characters *Flora Gallery NozomiwithCoco.jpg rinaccesory.jpg Urarafamous.jpg Komachinovel.jpg bunbeecompany.png performerurara.png Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!